Alec McDowell/Gallery
This gallery contains images and videos of the season 2 character Alec McDowell, portrayed by Jensen Ackles. *For images and videos of the season 1 character Ben, Alec's identical twin who is also also portrayed by Jensen Ackles, see Ben/Gallery. *For general images and videos of Jensen Ackles, see Jensen Ackles/Gallery. Disclaimer __TOC__ Images Promotional pictures 1-melissa198.jpg Dark Angel Promotional 02.jpg Alec-Promo-Pix-x5-494-2838396-500-637.jpg Jensen-Alec-Dark-Angel-jensen-ackles-2286123.jpg Alec-Promo-Pix-x5-494-2838394-600-738.jpg Alec-Promo-Pix-x5-494-2838395-281-354.jpg Still images Dark Angel Stills 02.jpg Dark Angel Stills 08.jpg Alec-Promo-Shots-x5-494-1463023-666-1000.jpg Dark Angel Stills 09.jpg Dark Angel Stills 04.jpg Dark Angel Stills 03.jpg Dark Angel Stills 07.jpg Screencaps from season 2 episodes |-|1= DA DesThis 201x004.jpg DA DesThis 201x049.jpg DA DesThis 201x050.jpg DA DesThis 201x053.jpg DA DesThis 201x074.jpg DA DesThis 201x078.jpg DA DesThis 201x084.jpg DA DesThis 201x085.jpg DA DesThis 201x088.jpg DA DesThis 201x093.jpg DA DesThis 201x101.jpg DA DesThis 201x105.jpg DA DesThis 201x113.jpg DA DesThis 201x115.jpg DA DesThis 201x118.jpg DA DesThis 201x119.jpg DA DesThis 201x120.jpg DA DesThis 201x128.jpg |-|2= DA Bag 202x007.jpg DA Bag 202x012.jpg DA Bag 202x016.jpg DA Bag 202x017.jpg DA Bag 202x021.jpg DA Bag 202x022.jpg DA Bag 202x024.jpg DA Bag 202x025.jpg DA Bag 202x033.jpg DA Bag 202x036.jpg DA Bag 202x047.jpg DA Bag 202x057.jpg DA Bag 202x061.jpg DA Bag 202x072.jpg DA Bag 202x079.jpg DA Bag 202x090.jpg DA Bag 202x096.jpg DA Bag 202x098.jpg DA Bag 202x099.jpg DA Bag 202x106.jpg DA Bag 202x108.jpg |-|3= DA POP 203x013.jpg DA POP 203x014.jpg DA POP 203x017.jpg DA POP 203x026.jpg DA POP 203x033.jpg DA POP 203x036.jpg DA POP 203x041.jpg DA POP 203x048.jpg DA POP 203x058.jpg DA POP 203x062.jpg DA POP 203x064.jpg DA POP 203x067.jpg DA POP 203x070.jpg DA POP 203x073.jpg DA POP 203x079.jpg DA POP 203x085.jpg DA POP 203x087.jpg DA POP 203x091.jpg DA POP 203x093.jpg DA POP 203x097.jpg DA POP 203x098.jpg DA POP 203x102.jpg DA POP 203x105.jpg DA POP 203x108.jpg DA POP 203x112.jpg DA POP 203x121.jpg DA POP 203x124.jpg DA POP 203x125.jpg DA POP 203x130.jpg DA POP 203x134.jpg DA POP 203x145.jpg DA POP 203x152.jpg DA POP 203x155.jpg |-|6= DA Two 206x001.jpg DA Two 206x007.jpg DA Two 206x009.jpg DA Two 206x015.jpg DA Two 206x019.jpg DA Two 206x022.jpg DA Two 206x030.jpg DA Two 206x031.jpg DA Two 206x039.jpg DA Two 206x048.jpg DA Two 206x050.jpg DA Two 206x052.jpg DA Two 206x054.jpg DA Two 206x060.jpg DA Two 206x062.jpg DA Two 206x069.jpg DA Two 206x077.jpg DA Two 206x080.jpg DA Two 206x082.jpg DA Two 206x085.jpg DA Two 206x089.jpg DA Two 206x090.jpg DA Two 206x096.jpg DA Two 206x098.jpg |-|7= DA SAR 207x004.jpg DA SAR 207x005.jpg DA SAR 207x007.jpg DA SAR 207x020.jpg DA SAR 207x021.jpg DA SAR 207x022.jpg DA SAR 207x025.jpg DA SAR 207x026.jpg DA SAR 207x030.jpg DA SAR 207x034.jpg DA SAR 207x037.jpg DA SAR 207x043.jpg DA SAR 207x045.jpg DA SAR 207x047.jpg DA SAR 207x054.jpg |-|8= DA GG 208x001.jpg DA GG 208x005.jpg DA GG 208x009.jpg DA GG 208x010.jpg DA GG 208x017.jpg DA GG 208x025.jpg DA GG 208x029.jpg DA GG 208x033.jpg DA GG 208x037.jpg DA GG 208x065.jpg DA GG 208x074.jpg DA GG 208x078.jpg DA GG 208x080.jpg DA GG 208x082.jpg DA GG 208x084.jpg DA GG 208x090.jpg DA GG 208x093.jpg DA GG 208x094.jpg DA GG 208x097.jpg DA GG 208x102.jpg DA GG 208x103.jpg DA GG 208x104.jpg DA GG 208x107.jpg DA GG 208x111.jpg |-|9= DA Medium 209x004.jpg DA Medium 209x005.jpg DA Medium 209x008.jpg DA Medium 209x011.jpg DA Medium 209x013.jpg DA Medium 209x017.jpg DA Medium 209x030.jpg DA Medium 209x031.jpg DA Medium 209x039.jpg DA Medium 209x041.jpg DA Medium 209x048.jpg DA Medium 209x050.jpg DA Medium 209x059.jpg DA Medium 209x066.jpg DA Medium 209x077.jpg DA Medium 209x083.jpg DA Medium 209x092.jpg DA Medium 209x101.jpg |-|10= DA Brainiac 210x001.jpg DA Brainiac 210x003.jpg DA Brainiac 210x012.jpg DA Brainiac 210x013.jpg DA Brainiac 210x016.jpg DA Brainiac 210x031.jpg DA Brainiac 210x036.jpg DA Brainiac 210x046.jpg DA Brainiac 210x052.jpg DA Brainiac 210x054.jpg DA Brainiac 210x057.jpg DA Brainiac 210x066.jpg DA Brainiac 210x069.jpg DA Brainiac 210x071.jpg DA Brainiac 210x077.jpg DA Brainiac 210x091.jpg DA Brainiac 210x095.jpg DA Brainiac 210x097.jpg DA Brainiac 210x098.jpg DA Brainiac 210x099.jpg DA Brainiac 210x103.jpg |-|11= DA Berrisford 211x0012.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0015.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0019.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0033.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0040.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0042.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0048.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0050.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0051.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0062.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0074.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0096.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0100.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0133.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0138.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0163.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0165.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0168.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0177.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0203.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0213.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0254.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0262.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0275.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0279.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0310.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0334.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0342.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0345.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0349.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0367.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0370.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0375.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0378.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0384.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0390.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0415.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0416.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0418.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0420.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0436.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0441.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0442.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0467.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0477.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0497.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0500.jpg DA Berrisford 211x0521.jpg |-|12= DA BorrowedTime B010.jpg DA BorrowedTime B020.jpg DA BorrowedTime B027.jpg DA BorrowedTime B031.jpg DA BorrowedTime B041.jpg DA BorrowedTime B044.jpg DA BorrowedTime B057.jpg DA BorrowedTime B059.jpg DA BorrowedTime B066.jpg DA BorrowedTime B072.jpg DA BorrowedTime B081.jpg DA BorrowedTime B108.jpg DA BorrowedTime B111.jpg DA BorrowedTime B114.jpg DA BorrowedTime B122.jpg DA BorrowedTime B134.jpg DA BorrowedTime B136.jpg DA BorrowedTime B173.jpg DA BorrowedTime B182.jpg DA BorrowedTime B186.jpg DA BorrowedTime B188.jpg DA BorrowedTime B204.jpg DA BorrowedTime B207.jpg DA BorrowedTime B213.jpg DA BorrowedTime B216.jpg DA BorrowedTime B219.jpg DA BorrowedTime B239.jpg DA BorrowedTime B244.jpg DA BorrowedTime B250.jpg DA BorrowedTime B268.jpg DA BorrowedTime B284.jpg DA BorrowedTime B297.jpg DA BorrowedTime B298.jpg |-|14= DA LoveInVein 001.jpg DA LoveInVein 004.jpg DA LoveInVein 006.jpg DA LoveInVein 007.jpg DA LoveInVein 008.jpg DA LoveInVein 009.jpg DA LoveInVein 012.jpg DA LoveInVein 014.jpg DA LoveInVein 016.jpg DA LoveInVein 019.jpg DA LoveInVein 020.jpg DA LoveInVein 025.jpg DA LoveInVein 029.jpg DA LoveInVein 037.jpg DA LoveInVein 048.jpg DA LoveInVein 060.jpg DA LoveInVein 062.jpg DA LoveInVein 070.jpg DA LoveInVein 071.jpg DA LoveInVein 075.jpg DA LoveInVein 076.jpg DA LoveInVein 079.jpg DA LoveInVein 084.jpg DA LoveInVein 086.jpg |-|15= DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0001.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0004.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0005.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0009.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0010.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0015.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0016.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0017.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0033.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0039.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0045.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0048.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0063.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0068.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0077.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0099.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0100.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0109.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0121.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0134.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0135.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0139.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0156.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0218.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0221.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0222.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0223.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0229.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0245.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0248.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0250.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0251.jpg DA Fuhgeddaboudit 0261.jpg |-|16= DA Exposure 005.jpg DA Exposure 007.jpg DA Exposure 012.jpg DA Exposure 017.jpg DA Exposure 026.jpg DA Exposure 030.jpg DA Exposure 031.jpg DA Exposure 038.jpg DA Exposure 046.jpg DA Exposure 058.jpg DA Exposure 061.jpg DA Exposure 067.jpg DA Exposure 068.jpg DA Exposure 070.jpg DA Exposure 075.jpg DA Exposure 076.jpg DA Exposure 082.jpg DA Exposure 089.jpg DA Exposure 092.jpg DA Exposure 098.jpg DA Exposure 108.jpg DA Exposure 114.jpg DA Exposure 118.jpg DA Exposure 120.jpg DA Exposure 126.jpg DA Exposure 127.jpg DA Exposure 131.jpg DA Exposure 138.jpg DA Exposure 142.jpg DA Exposure 156.jpg |-|x17= tba |-|x18= tba |-|19= DA AintHeavy 001.jpg DA AintHeavy 005.jpg DA AintHeavy 007.jpg DA AintHeavy 008.jpg DA AintHeavy 012.jpg DA AintHeavy 016.jpg DA AintHeavy 021.jpg DA AintHeavy 031.jpg DA AintHeavy 033.jpg DA AintHeavy 035.jpg DA AintHeavy 039.jpg DA AintHeavy 046.jpg DA AintHeavy 049.jpg DA AintHeavy 055.jpg DA AintHeavy 059.jpg DA AintHeavy 060.jpg DA AintHeavy 066.jpg DA AintHeavy 069.jpg DA AintHeavy 073.jpg DA AintHeavy 075.jpg DA AintHeavy 080.jpg |-|x20= 31-kimiM.jpg 32-kimiM.jpg 12-melissa198.jpg 20-kimiM.jpg 21-kimiM.jpg 61316-1532336916.jpg DA LoveRunes 031.jpg DA LoveRunes 032.jpg DA LoveRunes 033.jpg |-|x21= Freak Nation 4.png Freak Nation 10.png Freak Nation 13.png Freak Nation 35.png Freak Nation 41.png Freak Nation 48.png Videos Everybody Loves Me (Alec Dark Angel) Alec McDowell Quotes Category:Character Gallery‎